


argent et bleu

by reyah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (briefly) - Freeform, Alive Allison Argent, Allison Argent & Derek Hale Friendship, Allison Argent/Derek Hale - Freeform, Derek Hale Saves The Day, F/F, F/M, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Multi, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, lbr everyone is shippable with everyone, mild Derek/Allison?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyah/pseuds/reyah
Summary: Of all the people she could've imagined trusting at her back, Allison wouldn't have even thought to put Derek Hale on the list.





	argent et bleu

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about how Derek and Allison should've eventually been friends. Also I low-key ship it. But I kind of ship everyone together. The pack is basically a giant polycule. It's fine. Whatever. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimers: Teen Wolf does not belong to me. This is Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.  
> CW: Not applicable.

Of all the people she could've imagined trusting at her back, Allison wouldn't have even thought to put Derek Hale on the list. She wasn't sure when they had started turning their backs on each other out of trust instead of as a subtle insult, but there was a flicker of warmth in her chest at the knowledge that she  _did_  trust him. 

Maybe it was the way he had looked at Scott with wounded eyes after Gerard. Maybe it was the sheer relief -- an emotion he had actually voiced -- when they'd found Boyd and Erica, and the way he'd broken down in tears to know Cora was alive.  Maybe it was the way he had taken Stiles' side with Jennifer. 

Now, with the Oni bearing down on them, the pack just trying to get Lydia back, Allison really wished that Derek was there. The familiar pull and release of the bow kept her in the moment, hardly allowing her the breath to consciously wish for Derek to be there, but she  _felt_ it in her chest. The echo of Stiles' laughter --  _not_ Stiles, Allison knew, but it was Stiles' laugh -- rang through her ears even as she notched another arrow. Isaac was surrounded, his blood staining the concrete. She grabbed the last arrow out of her quiver, and knew immediately that this arrow was different. There was a weight to it, and time seemed to drag as she dragged the string back. 

Breathe in. 

Hold. 

Aim.

She held and watched her target lift its hand to strike the beta again.

_Release._

Her breath tangled in her throat, even as her fingers let the arrow fly, waiting to see if her aim was true. 

The Oni froze as it realized what was happening. 

Allison knew. It was the silver. She could almost imagine it; the Argent Fleur De Lis melting to eat at the shadows around the firefly within the Oni. As it burst into nothing, she let out the breath she'd been holding. Her shoulders dropped in relief as Isaac regained his advantage. Silver. Silver was the answer. She'd have to remember to tell her da--

_"Allison!"_

Out of reflex, she lifted her bow up and deflected the katana that had nearly skewed her. Adrenaline sparked in her veins, and she quickly brought up a leg to kick the Oni away. Before she could advance, Derek was between them, blue eyes focused on the Oni. 

"Get Lydia," he growled over his shoulder. She nodded and ran. Gratitude would have to wait. 

The Nogitsune's angry snarl followed her through the darkness, and she ran faster. 

 

* * *

 

 

Allison dropped her quiver and bow by the entrance to the building, drawing the knives from her boots, and met up with Stiles. They didn't speak as they combed the rooms for the redhead, both of them gripping their respective weapons with white-knuckled fists. 

The sounds of the fight outside eventually faded, and they found Lydia. She was shaking, and she flinched away from Stiles -- who somehow managed to grow even paler, realization widening his eyes -- but she wasn't injured, and for the moment, that was all Allison cared about. 

"Not right now, Stiles," she said, meeting his eyes. "I need you to help me get her out. Hold it in for a little while longer, okay? Process when we're safe." 

He squared his shoulders, nodded once, and tightened his grip on the bat. Lydia leaned on Allison, who held her around the waist. 

"You're okay, Lydia. We've got you," she whispered. Giving into impulse, she pressed a quick kiss to Lydia's temple, tasting the fear in the shorter girl's sweat. "I've got you."

"I know," the banshee whispered back. "I know."

Stiles led the way out of the building, his bat held at the ready. 

But when they reached the rest of the group, the Nogitsune and the Oni were gone. Isaac and Scott ran to Allison and Lydia, throwing their arms around both the girls in relief. Beyond Scott's shoulder, Allison could see Derek approach Stiles, gently resting his hand on the younger man's arm. Stiles' shook his head, running a hand through his hair. He had only grown more pale through the night, and Allison was sure he was about to -- 

Stiles collapsed into Derek's arms. 

 

* * *

 

 

Melissa promised them that he would be okay through the night. But they all knew they needed to work fast to save him. 

There was nothing they could do right then, so there was a silent agreement to not talk about it. Scott and Isaac gathered nearly all the blankets and pillows in the house, dragged them into the living room, and, after moving the furniture, spread them out on the floor until there was a giant bed for them all. Allison settled Lydia in next to Isaac, tucking her in to help get her warm again. Scott cuddled into Lydia's side, with Stiles curled up at his hip. Kira shoved Derek into the pile next to the pale boy, and then snuggled in at his side, resting her head on Scott's shoulder. Allison smiled at the picture they made. 

"Allison," Derek whispered, getting her attention. It wasn't like the rest of the werewolves couldn't hear him, but she appreciated the attempt. She met his eyes, and he held out his hand. 

She held her breath. Hardly a year ago, this man had sunk his teeth into her mother's flesh, an act that had simultaneously saved Scott and broken Allison.  He had dismissed her, and gotten people killed. 

She didn't know when she'd started to trust Derek Hale, let alone when he'd begun to trust _her_ , but she took his hand and let him pull her down. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders, letting her get comfortable, and the other around Stiles'. 

That warmth in her chest flickered again, but instead of questioning it, she rubbed her cheek against his chest and closed her eyes. 

She trusted him, after all. 

 


End file.
